


Reckless Abandon

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: They had the most to throw away.





	Reckless Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

He's got a loo_o_o_n_g list

of past

" **mis** deeds"

&& yet he's built up a

SHIELD

to the remaining things that

could **could** c **o** u **l** d

~hurt~ him

_Catch:_

He's just stopped

**c–a–r–i–n–g**

* * *

She's got a -short- list

for a lifetime of

m·i·s·t·a·k·e·s

After a_l_l,

_good_ people  can't do **bad** things

& all those (a_r_o_u_n_d) her

are

proud **too proud**

of that fact

_Catch:_

What the **HELL**?

(That just

makes her

**a–n–g–r–i–e–r** )

* * *

All ·Lucius Malfoy·

has left for him…

O.p.I.n.I.o.N.s.

They don't…

-micromanage him

- _tell_ him how to live his life

-see him only as a

**N A M E**

So he can feel free to

criticize the Ballycastle **Bats**

* * *

All ·Angelina Weasley·

(no! _**Johnson**_ **!** )

wants is a free life,

the chance to

F~L~Y

escape George, escape _that house_ , escape **England**

but she hates one certain

fan? _enemy_? **fanemy**?

Doesn't Malfoy have b_e_t_t_e_r things to do?

If he likes, she could always throw some

**f*u*r*y**

his way…

Then again, if he knew of the s/h/i/v/e/r/s his smirk sent her…

_Maybe_ she'd be soothed  & he'd be a little more c·a·r·i·n·g

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm… They do share some similarities, don't they? But yet they'd surely clash…and now I have a story idea for them. XD *lol* Btw—cookies to anyone who knows where I've written Ange on the Ballycastle team before. B)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: I love me some Lucius, esp with a fiery witch. -w-


End file.
